L'hospitalité pour le chevalier noir
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Le Batman est blessé. Des mains inconnues le recueillent et le soignent, lui offrant un peu de calme, ne serait-ce que pour un instant. (OS)


**OS rédigé dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof, il fallait écrire sur le thème "Hospitalité" en une heure. Si vous voulez jouer également, vous êtes les bienvenus !**

Bruce émergea lentement du sommeil poisseux dans lequel il était plongé. Il se débattit, tenta de sortir définitivement des ténèbres qui engluaient son esprit. À peine revint-il à la lumière qu'une ombre se dressa dans son champ de vision.

\- Grande soeur ! Il se réveille, il se réveille !

\- Soeurette, moins fort. Tu vois bien qu'il a besoin de calme.

Il y eut un silence, qui permit à Bruce de rassembler ses idées. En un éclair, il se souvint de la poursuite, Poison Ivy devant lui, les toits qui défilaient à toute vitesse, les dards qui s'étaient enfoncées dans son visage, la vue qui se brouillait, le rire de la plante, la chute, haut, très haut, la douleur atroce, et le noir.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ?!

Il sentit qu'il portait toujours son masque. Un premier point qui le rassura.

On lui prit le bras. Il tourna la tête avec difficulté, pour que son regard rencontre deux yeux violets.

Il voulu se dégager de l'étreinte de l'inconnu ; geste qui faillit lui arracher une grimace, tant la douleur était insupportable. Il entendit une voix calme, mais ferme.

\- Il ne faut pas s'agiter. Le radius est brisé, je dois changer l'attelle.

Deux doigts tièdes se posèrent sur son poignet, cherchant le pouls. Il entendit un appel, et le martèlement du plancher par deux jambes d'enfant. On enfonça une pointe dans le creux de son coude, un liquide froid se répandit dans ses veines.

\- Vous avez de la chance qu'on vous ait trouvé à temps. Le poison de la plante vous aurait probablement paralysé tout le corps et le coeur avec, sans la plante antidote. Encore quelques heures et vous pourrez de nouveau marcher.

Elle lui tendit une pipette remplie d'un liquide transparent.

\- Avez-vous soif ?

Il garda les lèvres fermées. Comprenant sa méfiance, elle bu avant lui, lui montrant ainsi que ce n'était que de l'eau.

Alors qu'il se réhydratait, il en profita pour détailler du regard l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était un appartement assez grand, à la peinture écaillée, avec peu de meubles. En revanche, partout où il posait les yeux, il n'y avait que plantes, au sol, accrochées aux murs et au plafond, des piles de livres qui menaçaient de s'effondrer, ici une réplique du squelette humain, un peu de verreries de laboratoire, des posters représentant le corps humains sous toutes les coutures accrochés un peu partout.

Quelque chose d'autre s'interposa dans son champ de vision. Une fillette, peut-être d'une dizaine d'années, aux traits amérindiens, cheveux noirs et yeux violets comme l'autre femme, s'était plantée devant lui.

\- Bonjour monsieur Bat ! Chuis trop contente que vous alliez mieux, ma soeur, elle peut faire des miracles !

\- Tu sais que ce ne sont pas des miracles, Kaya. Simplement de la médecine traditionnelle et des plantes médicinales.

\- Ben t'es quand même super forte ! T'as guéri le chevalier noir !

\- Je lui ai juste offert l'hospitalité. Je pense qu'il souhaite partir sitôt qu'il sera guéri, je me trompe ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi ces femmes l'avaient aidé ; mais il leur en était reconnaissant. Il devait cependant se dépêcher de partir, dès que ses forces lui seraient revenus.

Des minutes qui semblèrent des heures passèrent. Déçue en constatant que la chauve-souris ne disait rien, Kaya se mit à arpenter la pièce en traînant des pieds. Puis elle se mit à meubler le vide de ses paroles. Elle parlait avec une excitation dissimulée, se retenant de jaillir.

Elle lui raconta qu'elle et sa soeur avaient entendu un grand fracas. Qu'elles l'avaient trouvé sur leur balcon, morceau de béton qui avait bloqué sa chute et sauvé de la mort. Elles l'avaient ramené à l'intérieur, et sa soeur, parce qu'elle connaissait tout, l'avait guéri avec ses plantes et ses potions magiques. Et Kaya était toute heureuse d'avoir vu d'aussi près la chauve-souris.

Pendant son monologue, la plus grande s'était tue. Avec une forme de noblesse, de distinction, elle continuait de donner à boire, à masser avec des herbes le corps de l'homme allongé sur son canapé, cette immense chose noire dont on murmurait le nom avec crainte. Mais ici, il n'était qu'un simple humain.

\- Kaya, tu veux bien m'apporter les aiguilles, s'il-te-plaît ?

 _Les_ _ **aiguilles**_ _?!_

Son esprit se calma quand il constata que les aiguilles en question étaient minuscules et ne risquaient pas de lui faire du mal. La jeune femme le retourna doucement sur le ventre, et, ayant accès à son dos, commença doucement à planter les aiguilles dans sa peau. De l'acupuncture, se souvint Bruce.

Les muscles qui s'étaient tendus suite à la chute se relâchèrent. La tension de la poursuite s'écoula comme de l'eau, et son corps, lentement, se détendit.

\- Pourquoi a t-on oublié des choses aussi simples ?

La voix de la femme était lointaine. Parlait-elle à elle-même ou ces paroles lui étaient-elles adressées ?

\- Nous appartenons à des mondes tellement différents. Nous avons accueilli chez nous quelqu'un venu des ténèbres. Mais qu'importe ce qui cache sous le masque, l'hospitalité chez les Sioux, et nous, leurs descendants, est importante. Même ça, ce monde l'a oublié. Il n'y a plus de confiance entre son prochain, juste de la méfiance voire de la peur.

"La peur que vous faites régner, elle est différente. Je ne l'approuve pas, je ne la blâme pas. Etrange justice que vous faites régner, _dark knight._ Moi, avec mes connaissances, je tente d'aider à mon échelle, aider les gens qui m'entourent. Vous, vous aidez Gotham, à votre manière. Si je ne suis pas là pour secourir les autres, qui le fera ? Nous voyons vous battre dans un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre, mais inextricablement lié. Vous en êtes-vous parfois rendu compte ? Je vous offre l'hospitalité le temps de guérir vos blessures ; même les petites gens peuvent aider les capes. Nous n'avons pas notre place dans votre épopée. Nous pouvons juste vous offrir un peu de chaleur humaine. Un geste d'entraide anonyme.

La jeune femme se tut. Bien sûr, pensa Bruce. Que pouvait-il dire, faire, le citoyen lambda, prit entre les conflits des héros et des vilains ? Pas grand-chose, mis à part ceci, en effet. Mais c'était agréable ; Bruce pouvait oublier, pendant un instant, le fardeau qu'il avait accepté de porter.

Les deux filles lui offraient bien plus que de l'hospitalité ; elles lui donnaient également, fut-elle éphémère, un peu de sérénité.

Il plongea à nouveau dans le sommeil, cette fois plus tranquille, les remerciant du bout des lèvres.


End file.
